the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ax’s Rogue Harbingers
Using a stolen file from the Harbinger Foundation, a non-profit organization that provides an environment where people with special abilities and talents can achieve their full potential, Ax, an obnoxious computer wizard with a natural affinity for electronics, forms a band of rogue Harbingers to get even with the Harbinger Resistance, a loose organization of renegades. In addition to the Harbingers who follow him, Ax employs outcasts he has augmented with bionic enhancements and armed with flying backpacks and alien weaponry who are indebted to him. =Harbinger= Harbingers are a new breed of man with extraordinary powers of the mind whose abilities lie dormant until they emerge in occasional bursts of high stress. Toyo Harada, the world’s most powerful Harbinger, uses his Harbinger Foundation to train other Harbingers to carry out his agenda of world domination. When Pete Stanchek, a psionic of extraordinary power and potential discovers Harada’s plot, he and Kris Hathaway, his girlfriend, recruit Faith Herbert, a plucky fangirl with the power of flight, Charlene Dupré, a fiery Southern Bell, and John Torkelson, a goliath who seeks to get even with those that wrong him. Where The Love Light Gleams… On December 24th 1991 in Decatur, Georgia, Ax led Donald W. Tietz, a sociopath with sadistic tendencies, Eugen Mulholand, an extremely hostile anti-social recluse, and Frank C. Treese a paranoid-schizophrenic, to the shanty where John Torkelson lived. While Ax wanted to check if John had any company, Eugene refused and they agreed that any friend of John was as good as dead. After Eugen opened fire on the shanty with his bazooka and John came running out, Ax warned them that it was going to take a long time to kill him. As Ax and the others piled on John to keep him down, he tackled down Eugene, but then Donald skewered his heart with an electromagnetic javelin that inflicted him with great pain. After John swatted Donald out of his way and ran into the woods to escape, Ax ordered the others to go after him, and when they caught up with him outside a Christmas tree lot, Donald and Eugen continued their assault. An hour later, while Ax and the rogue Harbingers beat John down in the empty tree lot, Pete Stanchek knocked Ax out just as he was about to hit John with a hammer. While Donald skewered Pete with his electromagnetic javelins, Frank erected a force-wall between himself and Charlene Dupré, Eugen opened fire on Faith Herbert and Boba Fett, Ax’s rabid dog, attacked Kris Hathaway. Though Charlene warned Frank that there was somebody behind him, he ignored her and failed to stop Faith from using him as a shield to deflect Eugen’s bullets and then toss him at him to knock them out. Meanwhile, when Donald threatened to impale Pete with a javelin through his brain, Pete knocked him out. While the resistance flew away, Ax and his rogues laid in the ground while the police arrived on the scene. Category:Harbinger Category:Groups